rallyfandomcom-20200213-history
44. Motul Rally van Wervik 2018
The Motul Rally van Wervik 2018 is an event which was held in Wervik, Belgium from 8th-9th June 2018 It was won by Rhys Yates/Elliott Edmondson, leading from start to finish. It is third round of MSA Tarmac Championship. Entries *https://www.ewrc-results.com/entries/45507-motul-rally-van-wervik-2018/ Results *https://www.ewrc-results.com/final/45507-motul-rally-van-wervik-2018/ Gallery jde_dsc_2336.jpg|#14 Rhys Yates (1st) jde_dsc_2330.jpg|#10 Guillaume de Mevius (2nd) jde_dsc_2714.jpg|#3 Davy Vanneste (3rd) jde_dsc_2407.jpg|#9 Sébastien Bedoret (4th) jde_dsc_2742.jpg|#12 Andy Lefevere (5th) jde_dsc_2332.jpg|#11 Pieter Jan Michiel Cracco (6th) jde_dsc_2711.jpg|#7 David Bogie (7th) jde_dsc_2750.jpg|#17 Robin Maes (8th) jde_dsc_2426.jpg|#16 Achiel Boxoen (9th) |#22 Bruno Parmentier (10th) jde_dsc_2773.jpg|#19 Steven Dolfen (11th) jde_dsc_2338.jpg|#15 Daniel Harper (12th) Groundwater Rally van Wervik 2018.png|#32 Barry Groundwater (13th) jde_dsc_2344.jpg|#18 Wayne Sisson (14th) jde_dsc_3094.jpg|#34 Denis Degroote (15th) jde_dsc_2709.jpg|#2 Kevin Demaerschalk (16th) jde_dsc_3089.jpg|#33 Paul Lietaer (17th) jde_dsc_2978.jpg|#24 Lawrence Whyte (18th) jde_dsc_2805.jpg|#31 Philip Cracco (19th) |#47 Philip Barbier (20th) jde_dsc_2794.jpg|#26 David Campling (21st) jde_dsc_2500.jpg|#37 Didier Vanwijnsberghe (22nd) jde_dsc_3111.jpg|#41 Pierre Vauterin (23rd) |#35 John Reddington (24th) |#60 Nico Denys (25th) |#65 Jelle Segers (26th) jde_dsc_2982.jpg|#25 Adrian Spencer (27th) jde_dsc_2862.jpg|#51 Paul McDevitt (28th) jde_dsc_2833.jpg|#44 William Creighton (29th) jde_dsc_2562.jpg|#59 Stefaan T'Joens (30th) jde_dsc_2882.jpg|#61 Victorien Heuninck (31st) jde_dsc_2535.jpg|#48 Gregoire Coulembier (32nd) jde_dsc_2840.jpg|#43 Simon Thomas (33rd) jde_dsc_2837.jpg|#45 Bjorn Renier (34th) |#76 Freek Vanbeveren (35th) |#66 Pieter Taillieu (36th) jde_dsc_3135.jpg|#54 Bram Fonteyne (37th) jde_dsc_2584.jpg|#67 Chris Vandamme (38th) |#42 Edward Fossey (39th) jde_dsc_2870.jpg|#57 Ross Brusby (40th) |#126 Stuart Ranby (41st) |#97 Jeroen Vanhoutte (42nd) |#86 Niall O'Sullivan (43rd) jde_dsc_2603.jpg|#69 Andrew Thomson (44th) |#95 Damon Noyelle (45th) jde_dsc_2608.jpg|#75 Rudi Dekimpe (46th) |#98 Gavin Smith (47th) |#94 David Wood (48th) jde_dsc_2992.jpg|#30 Hugues Lapouille (49th) jde_dsc_3149.jpg|#55 Edwin Degeyter (50th) |#104 Kevin Verbeke (51st) |#108 Jeffrey Decock (52nd) jde_dsc_2912.jpg|#68 Jurgen Vanderhaeghe (53rd) |#101 David Lahousse (54th) |#58 Steve Retchless (55th) |#90 Malcolm Mawdsley (56th) |#106 Stijn Degrande (57th) Verhaeghe Rally van Wervik 2018.png|#105 Koen Verhaeghe (58th) |#107 Bjorn Ramboer (59th) |#62 Kjell Vandenberghe (60th) |#103 Mathieu Lietaer (61st) Bauwens Rally van Wervik 2018.png|#87 Kim Bauwens (62nd) |#63 Timothy Alliet (63rd) |#147 Bill Cook (64th) |#91 Frederik Benouwt (65th) Diet Rally van Wervik 2018.png|#116 Luc Diet (66th) Mat.Bruggeman Rally van Wervik 2018.png|#111 Mathias Bruggeman (67th) |#132 Eric Deprez (68th) Van Geert Rally van Wervik 2018.png|#139 Eddy Van Geert (69th) Lagache Rally van Wervik 2018.png|#140 Christophe Lagache (70th) |#136 Steven Hoorne (71st) jde_dsc_2625.jpg|#83 Richard Egger (72nd) |#112 Maarten Bruggeman (73rd) |#100 Michel Casseyas (74th) |#151 Les Allfrey (75th) |#154 Reinaud Van Eecke (76th) |#159 Eddy Butinx (77th) jde_dsc_2931.jpg|#80 Stephen Brown (78th) |#121 Iain Gibson (78th) |#131 Wim Ver Eecke (80th) Roggeman Rally van Wervik 2018.png|#138 Robin Roggeman (81st) Geldhof Rally van Wervik 2018.png|#134 Kenneth Geldhof (82nd) |#130 Devy Demuynck (83rd) |#162 Michael Pugsley (84th) |#141 Mike Callens (85th) |#163 Dick Lambrecht (86th) |#156 Patrick Gaethofs (87th) |#171 Guy Dierckx (88th) |#143 Franky Wallijn (89th) |#137 Jan Lavaert (90th) |#146 Frank Caby (91st) |#84 Kevin Harbour (92nd) |#170 Frederik Brulez (93rd) |#153 Alexander De Boe (94th) |#152 Daniel Verschaeve (95th) |#115 Gauthier Cnockaert (96th) |#150 Patrick Corstjens (97th) |#167 Eli Peel (98th) |#114 Christophe Spinnewyn (99th) |#119 Kristof Lombaerts (100th) |#165 Jorick Lemaire (101st) |#168 Marc Vanlerberghe (102nd) |#93 Tim Waters (103rd) Vercruysse Rally van Wervik 2018.png|#128 Ashley Vercruysse (104th) |#88 Johnnie Mulholland (105th) |#164 Jozef Lapiere (106th) jde_dsc_2659.jpg|#6 Jason Pritchard (DNF) jde_dsc_2394.jpg|#8 Damian Cole (DNF) |#20 Fredericq Delplace (DNF) jde_dsc_2688.jpg|#21 Gunther Monnens (DNF) jde_dsc_2692.jpg|#23 Pieter-Jan Maeyart (DNF) Lerminez Rally van Wervik 2018.png|#27 Jeoffrey Lerminez (DNF) |#28 Chris Ford (DNF) |#36 Phil Turner (DNF) jde_dsc_2504.jpg|#38 Christophe Merlevede (DNF) |#40 Dirk Depuydt (DNF) jde_dsc_2525.jpg|#46 Marty Gallagher (DNF) Debyser Rally van Wervik 2018.png|#53 Chris Debyser (DNF) jde_dsc_2873.jpg|#56 Paul Doroszczuk (DNF) |#64 Kris Gellinck (DNF) jde_dsc_2606.jpg|#70 Jean-Louis De Roeck (DNF) |#71 Patrick Mylleville (DNF) |#72 Jeroen Van Wanseele (DNF) |#73 Rik Vannieuwenhuyse (DNF) |#74 Simon Puype (DNF) jde_dsc_2935.jpg|#77 Laurent Cravillon (DNF) jde_dsc_2937.jpg|#79 Roger Priestnall (DNF) |#81 Chris Wheeler (DNF) |#82 Lloyd Morgan (DNF) |#85 Steve Parmentier (DNF) |#92 Nicolas Mulliez (DNF) |#96 Grégory Vanovertveldt (DNF) |#99 Graeme Sherry (DNF) |#109 Christophe Blanckaert (DNF) |#110 Stijn Blanchard (DNF) |#113 Dario Verschaeve (DNF) |#117 Lucien Eeckhout (DNF) |#118 Frederick Vandeputte (DNF) |#120 Ludovic Vitse (DNF) |#123 Bill Paynter (DNF) |#125 Finlay Brock (DNF) |#127 John Wood (DNF) |#133 Serge Dumortier (DNF) |#135 Diego Claeys |#142 Dirk Vermeersch (DNF) |#144 Koen Beyne (DNF) |#155 Frederic Mille (DNF) |#158 Adrian Drury (DNF) |#161 Franklin Temperville (DNF) |#166 Frederique Margodt (DNF) |#172 Luc Withouck (DNF) Crashes Video *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zy_b6rdd6zs *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCVhsSgQjZc *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4_bVsAeeHPY